Queen Waterlily
Queen Waterlily belongs to NightclawstheNightwing and will not be used with permission in... typing from her. ''"Oh Waterlily, you are not nearly as strong nor beautiful as I... and you never will be," '' ~Queen Hail before she gave Waterlily her scar. Description Queen Waterlily when first seen looks fragile and weak, barely able to hold up her body and the jewelry she wears and despite the fact that she is a queen everyone noticed this. Her tail is slightly thinner than most Seawings but this does not mean she is a hybrid though it has be assumed by many dragons. She is a deep ocean blue in coloring though there are slightly lighter hues that blend in with this color. She also has ivory white horns with a tint of pink that curl slightly like a narwals horn and a very light pinkish underbelly. Her eyes are sea green and her wings and webbing are a lighter blue. Her glow scales give off a light blue glow. However her most definable marking is a scar given to her by the Icewing Queen that runs acrossed one wing leading to a few holes in it and one across her cheek. Accessories She is often seen wearing pearls and sapphires but not for the same reason that Queen Hail (her well knoen enemy) wears them, she wears them in what she says is honor of her mother who was killed by the Icewing Queen. * She wears golden crown with sapphires imbedded in it. * She wears a string of purple white pearls that wrap around her horns. * She has a pinkish pearl necklace and a string of sapphires around her neck. * She has a blueish pearl necklace that wraps around her wings. * She has a string of amethysts that she hangs from her horns. Abilities Queen Waterlily is a rather weak swimmer due to her frail build and is not a fast flyer however she is an animus which makes up for this, kind of. Personality Queen Waterlily supposed to be based off of her early years a quite kind, shy and well behaved dragon however she is looking for one thing... revenge and this has made it impossible for her to act the way she is suppose to. In fact she is so fixated on this goal that she sometimes does not pay attention to anything else. However she does not want to lose her soul which has kept her close as she can be to truly loving her life. She was at one point very kind and happy however now after an incident with Queen Hail she has become completely fixated on revenge. However she is incredibly organized still keeping everything from the library to her desk completely organized in whichever way she sees fit. She still gets lost in thought quite often ignoring everything though when she was younger she focused on ideas of how to make the world a better place and now she just fantasizes over killing Hail. She stays quite relaxed under pressure just not in situations that make he feel more emotional. Enchantments Queen Waterlily has done very few enchaments and often fears that they may have effected her. * She has enchanted an island far away from Pyrrhia to become an academy protected from animus spells. * She also enchanted a dagger to kill Queen Hail however this failed and she saw it as a waste. Art Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Government Official)